The present invention relates to an apparatus for sticking a cord cloth coated with rubber having cords inserted therein at a predetermined bias angle (a belt member) which forms one constituent member of a tire onto a forming drum upon manufacturing a rubber tire.
In general, a belt member serving as a tire constituent member is cut at its opposite ends in parallel to cords into a fixed length, and it is formed into an elongated parallelogram. When a tire is manufactured, this belt member is stuck onto a forming drum and its front and read ends are joined. In the prior art, the belt member was simply wound around a circumferential surface of a forming drum while its length in the longitudinal direction was being stretched appropriately so that when winding was finished its front and rear ends might align with each other.
However, upon cutting a belt member, in some case it may occur that a cut edge does not form a straight line, a tilt angle of the cut edge has a distribution, and hence even if it is attempted to stick a belt member onto a forming drum simply while it is being stretched and to join the cut edges at the front and rear ends with each other into a joint, it is fairly possible that a gap on clearance may arise partially or deviation and overlapping may occur.
More particularly, as shown in FIGS. 8a to 8e there may possibly occur inconveniences such that tilt angles of cut edges of front and rear ends of a belt member 01 do not coincide with each other (FIG. 8a), that deviation of a center line arises (FIG. 8b), that partly a gap clearance exists (FIG. 8c), that end portions overlap with each other (FIG. 8d), that end portions are perfectly apart from each other, and the like, and if the belt member is used with its cut edges improperly jointed, the manufactured tire would have deteriorated quality and performance or would become unsuitable for use. Accordingly, it was difficult to automate the process of sticking a belt member onto a forming drum.